


Three Trees To Midnight

by HydraVentalya



Series: In Another World [2]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age - Various Authors
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Dragon Age - Tevinter Nights, F/M, Female Lavellan/Strife (Dragon Age), Fluff, Forever falling for old ass elves I guess, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Hair stroking, Hurt/Comfort, I'm not complaining, IF I CAN'T HUG STRIFE THAN KIDA WILL, Kida Lavellan, Magic, Mutual Pining, Myrion (Dragon Age - Tevinter Nights), Myrion (Dragon Age), Shitty Healing Magic, Strife (Dragon Age - Tevinter Nights), Strife (Dragon Age), Strife for DA4 companion/LI, Strife makes me go ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) and uwu at the same time, The hell do you make new tags?, This is soft and probably doesn't make much sense but let me have it damn it, Who knew I'd be so into a dude old enough to be my father
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:54:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23578744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HydraVentalya/pseuds/HydraVentalya
Summary: She was nearly too late.
Series: In Another World [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1643755
Comments: 7
Kudos: 12





	Three Trees To Midnight

**Author's Note:**

> Since I don't feel like writing angst and I don't want to make this into a short story, we're just going to say Kida was never romantically involved with Solas and they were merely close friends.
> 
> Forgive me for the slightly repeated scene and the repeated dialogue, I couldn't find a decent way around it.
> 
> Lastly, a big thank you to the discord because I'm Big Stupid™ with emotions/flirting and they're all jewels for helping a vampire out.

Moonlight shone through the thick canopy of leaves above in thin beams, pale and scattered in the shadows of the forest. The dark of the night seemed to cling in these woods, reaching out and lingering on things that moved a moment longer than it should. But neither the lack of light nor the thinness of the Veil detoured her, only working to push her faster through the trees.

Any of the measures she usually took to keep her steps silent were disregarded in the wake of her single-minded pursuit. Leaves and twigs snapped loudly under foot and paw, the white wolf ahead of her rumbling a deep growl as he tracked the blood and scent left behind by those they pursued. A sign that they were close.

She only hoped that they were not too late.

She should have moved faster once she learned of what had happened from Irelin, whom she had run into on the outskirts of Arlathan Forest on her way to Rivain. Alas, there was only so fast she could travel without a mount or the knowledge of how to shift into animals. And she had no doubt that, without Halani, she would not have made nearly as much progress in finding them. It had quickly became yet another thing she would be forever grateful to the beast for.

A second growl ripped past Halani's jaws, morphing into a snarl that seemed to echo through the trees around them, causing frost to coil across her shoulders and down her arms. Ears flattening against his skull, he abandoned his mindset of keeping pace with her, head low and teeth bared as he dashed into the shadows ahead.

Face twisting into a sneer she followed, lengthening her strides and leaping over a fallen log as the sound of scuffling movement in the near distance touched her ears. A break in the dense forest made itself known, opening up to what appeared to be a clearing, pale light baring down from the cloudless sky above. Upon hearing a strangled shout she did not hesitate to burst forth from the tree line, sharp gaze flicking quickly over the layout.

Qunari dominated the clearing, tall walls of muscle and metal and horns. Where all were previously facing a small hill, some turned when Halani leapt onto the closest one's back, the Qunari letting out a shout of pain and alarm as the wolf's teeth met his shoulder. Her gaze snapped to the Qunari at the top of the hill, one dangling over the edge grasping at his neck while two others loomed like statues, raised axes shining in the moonlight. On the ground at their feet were two more figures, one of which she didn't recognize, but the other. . . she would know that silver hair anywhere.

Ice crystalized down her spine, golden eyes gleaming liquid fire in the dark.

Magic coming to her more easily than ever, she shot forward in a blue blur, making a point to draw as much attention to herself as possible. With uncanny speed she was across the clearing and scaling the side of the hill, heaving herself up despite the stone being slick with moss. Paying no heed to the shout of alarm that came with her appearance, she reached out and gripped the upper arms of the looming Qunari with hands as cold as death.

"That is enough of that." She seethed, ice creeping from beneath her fingers and spiderwebbing outwards across their skin. Before they could properly pull away she released them and flung out her arms with gritted teeth, the crack of ice and bone shattering through the air as thick shards of ice embedded themselves into their backs.

Breathing deeply as the Qunari tumbled into the clearing below, she straightened and cast a quick glance over Strife and the human man. Finding them bruised, bloody, and surprised, but not dancing with death, she turned and placed her full focus on the remaining Qunari.

She held no wish to fight them, especially with only Halani and while protecting Strife and the human, but she would do what she must if it came to that.

"Huntmaster!" The Qunari hanging over the edge shouted, his voice raspy from the chain around his throat. A chain that connected to both Strife's and the human's ankle.

_'Blast it all. Strife, what were you doing this time?'_ Kida had no time to ponder, as the Qunari continued, his legs kicking out as he attempted to find a foothold on the moss slick rock.

"Do your duty! Destroy those who threaten the Qun!"

"Yes," a Qunari called back, the one holding a great bow, and she felt it safe to assume he was the Huntmaster. "That's the idea. . . _Bas-taard._ "

A sudden silence struck across the clearing as the Huntmaster tossed his now aside, causing Kida to shift slightly, wariness setting her senses alight. Halani released the now dead Qunari he'd attacked, the fur along his spine bristled as he watched the Huntmaster. Raising a hand to her side, Kida caught the wolf's attention, signaling him to return to her. Silently the beast back away, slinking into the shadows to join her at the hilltop.

Ice spiraled and cracked between her fingers, but she quelled it, waiting.

"Antaam, to me!" Bas-taard, _Bas-taar_ she realized, choked out, his face turning an interesting shade of dull purple under the moonlight.

"I am not Antaam." The Huntmaster responded, a smile curving his mouth at their confusion. In one fluid motion that reminded Kida of water, he swung the spear from his back and hurled it across the clearing. She stiffened, quickly summoning a magical shield in front of her, stepping back to brace herself. But the effect was proven unnecessary when the spear fell low and struck Bas-taar, putting a permanent end to his previous scrambling.

Weaponless, the Huntmaster raised his hands and then, as if they were at a ball instead of in the middle of a forest, he bowed politely, a hand folded across his waist. A smile, strangely polite beneath his face paint, replaced his stoic expression.

Brows furrowing, Kida dropped the shield, suspicion rising to replace the confusion and wariness. She could never quite grasp the complexity and twisted branches within the Qun, even when Iron Bull had tried to help her, but she understood enough to make an educated guess.

Taking a step forward, she raised her voice, "Are you Ben-Hassrath?"

"Yes," Something akin to mild surprise and pleasure colored his tone, but it was gone with his next words. "I am Saarbrak, of the Ben-Hassrath."

The other Qunari scrambled away at that, all turning toward him as if he were suddenly the greater threat. And truthfully, Kida could not blame them.

"I heard _rumors_ ," Saarbrak said, stepping forward and looking at the Qunari in the clearing, "That the Antaam who took Ventus did not act in accordance with the Qun." Disappoinment seeped into his tone. "Some of the _bas_ now call us monsters." He gestured at Kida and the others behind her, and she clenched her jaw. "And they are not wrong. _This_ is what threatens the Qun."

Watching closely, Kida rotated her metal wrist and flexed her fingers as he walked forward and grasped the spear sticking out of Bas-taar's body. Behind her, she heard the human gasp, most likely from the appearance of Halani beside him.

" _Hass ebala-varaad nehraa,_ " Saarbrak intoned as he pulled the spear free, holding it loosely, ready if needed but nonthreatening. " _For those I watch, of which I am one._ "

Silence reigned for a long moment, stretching as they stared at each other, before Kida slowly relaxed out of her offensive stance. "Go in peace, Saarbrak. This is not where you belong." She spoke quietly, but the words held a firm edge she had learned in her years as Inquisitor.

With a nod he picked up his bow, raising it in a brief salute, a faint curve to the corner of his mouth. "I was better with the spear than I was with this."

"Seemed like a good shot to me," Strife spoke for the first time since her arrival. Despite the implication of his words and the slight squeeze of anxiety in her chest from them, his voice sent a warm flush curling pleasantly up her spine. It had been a while since she'd last heard him speak, but it seemed its effect on her was much the same. Not daring to let her gaze stray from the Qunari however, she suppressed the emotions and the urge to glance at him.

"I was aiming for your arm." With a grin Saarbrak placed the great bow carefully on the ground again, not seeing the faint scowl that took Kida's expression. "Good luck."

"To you as well." She replied, keeping her tone neutral as he turned and walked across the clearing and into the forest. A stern look was all it took for the remaining Qunari to follow after him, their heads down and shoulders bowed. She stood at watch as they disappeared into the trees, only relaxing her tense posture once the sound of their noisy footsteps faded.

Breathing deeply through her nose, she rotated her metal wrist, turning toward the men she'd been chasing through the forest for over half of a day. Fatigue and a burning pain bit at her legs, concern gnawing at her mind from Saarbrak's words, but it could wait. There were more important things to deal with.

Silently she knelt when Strife shuffled forward, reaching out to help him remove the chain from around Bas-taar's neck, ignoring the scrape of metal as the body fell in favor of giving the elf a quick once-over. He was bloody, clothing torn, covered in small cuts and bruises, and her brows furrowed when she caught sight of his split lip.

Whatever progress she had made in calming her thudding heart was shattered at the sight of him in such a state, frost curling up her back when he met her intent gaze.

"Hello, lass." He greeted her with a grin she knew well, leaning back on his palms. "It's been a while."

Giving a heavy sigh she let her posture droop slightly, scowling as she eyed his injuries once more. "You make caring about you exhausting."

She realized too late what she had admitted to when a laugh shook his shoulders, his grin widening. "I knew you liked me."

"Quiet."

There was no true venom to her tone, only a glowing relief in her chest at the sight of him whole and alive. Unbidden, she swayed faintly toward him, wanting something she'd not dared to do before.

She had always been adamant about not letting her emotions cloud her judgement. It made things dangerous, unstable, putting people in peril on and off the battlefield, and it had happened one too many times for her to do so again. However, this was no fight, nor was what she wanted something that would cause harm.

Using that as her logic, she moved forward before she could continue to overthink, pulling Strife into an embrace. He gave a surprised grunt at the sudden contact, only hesitating a short moment before wrapping his arms around her back. Careful not to squeeze him too tightly, she curled her fingers into his tunic, the muscle of his back solid and strong beneath her touch. Inhaling deeply, still processing what she'd dared to do, she tucked her face into the curve of his neck.

The man smelled of blood and sweat, labor and near-death brushes, but he was warm and real, and she had never been more happy to see him.

"If you wanted to get close to me, lass, you could've just said so." He murmured near her ear, one of his hands smoothing up her back as she tensed and flexed her grip, flushing pale pink at his warm tone.

_'. . . I should have expected that.'_ She thought dryly, well aware that he had never passed up a chance to tease her. Alas, she was unable to say she didn't secretly enjoy it without such a claim being a lie.

"Please tell me you two aren't about to start kissing or something, remember you're still chained to me."

Kida all but yanked herself out of Strife's arms at the voice, reeling back with wide eyes to find the human watching them with a grimace. She had all but forgotten about his presence, the entirety of her focus having been trained on the older elf as soon as the Qunari left the clearing.

Warmth crept to her neck and under her collar at the feeling of Strife's hand still on her waist, the touch lingering.

"Trying to ruin my chances, _shem_?"

_'By all things holy.'_ He could not be serious. Teases had been exchanged in the past, he had even flirted with her, but surely. . .

Breathing deeply to steady herself, she moved to stand, her composure regained. Pulling two lockpicks from a pouch at her waist, she held them out toward Strife, ignoring the coil of frost that went up her spine at the feeling of his callused fingers brushing along hers.

"I ran into Irelin on the outskirts of the forest," Kida explained as she cast her gaze to their surroundings before looking between them, "She asked me to come after you."

"And you came running to my rescue." Strife responded with a smile, a playful glint in his eyes.

Kida crossed her arms with a snort, glancing away, all in attempt to distract from the heat raising to color her cheekbones. How did he _do_ that? He always managed to fluster her, to break past her composure, no matter the circumstances.

They were interrupted by an annoyed huff from Halani, and upon turning Kida found him pawing at the human's knee who, to her amusement, looked rather disturbed.

"Is this wolf your pet?" The human asked dubiously, glancing at her in concern and disbelief as Halani once again tried to lick his bloody arm.

"Halani is my companion, not a pet. He will not hurt you." It was difficult to keep the offense out of her tone, even after the countless times that assumption had been made. Despite her careful steadiness, a bit of ice seeped into her next words. "Keep still, he is trying to clean you."

Hearing the authority in her voice, honed from years as a leader, he stilled, letting the wolf begin to clean him with only a mildly disgusted look.

Turning back to the matter at hand, Kida continued, "I will make camp while you unlock the shackles, Halani will keep watch, and then. . ." She trailed off, gaze lingering on Strife's split lip and the human's wounded arm. "I will do what I can to heal you."

'Making camp' may have been the wrong phrase. There was very little to do, as there were no bedrolls or tents to pitch, and with the rations Kida had with her there was no need to hunt. She summoned small orbs of light to hover around their camp to avoid building a fire, not desiring anymore unwanted attention, and drug the dead Qunari to the edges of the clearing lest the smell disturb them. After a moment of thought she grabbed the great bow Saarbrak had left behind, finding it too fine of a weapon to leave to the forest.

As she returned to the crest of the hill and sat the bow down, Strife finished picking the shackle off of the human's ankle, a dull click sounding from the lock.

"Ah, finally." He pulled himself to his feet and stretched out his back, a faint pop following the movement. For some reason it nearly made Kida smile, gaze drifting from his shoulders down his straight back before she abruptly averted it, heat crawling up her neck.

_'He has a very nice-'_ She blinked rapidly, scowling at herself as she worked to clear her mind. _'Focus.'_

However, she could not stop her eyes from flicking back to him as she silently moved to join them, lingering on his thighs and backside, admiring with a slight tilt of her head.

The human rotated his ankle with a grimace, kicking the shackle away from him. "Try not to miss me too much."

His words pulled a laugh from the older man, "I think I've had my exercise for the day." His gaze landed on the bow resting against a nearby rock. "I could have simply shot your foot off with the bow he left me."

Kida recognized his snark easily, watching with mild amusement as the human blanched. Deciding to spare him she spoke, raising a brow, "Are you even able to draw that?"

Strife gave a small shrug, looking toward the great bow once more. "It may require a bit of practice."

"I wish you luck." She held the rations that she'd retrieved from her pack out to them, giving the elf a faint smile. "I have no talent with a bow."

"I could teach you, if you'd like." The words were innocent enough, as was his expression, but there was a certain teasing suggestion, a promise, in his eyes that made frost coil up her spine.

Blast it all. He knew what he was doing.

But very well.

Inhaling deeply through her nose, she reached up to brush back her hair, sliding her fingers through the strands and tucking them behind her ears in one smooth motion. With a smirk she tilted her head and lowered her dark lashes, glancing at him coyly, golden gaze bright in the moonlight. It was not an expression she had ever given him before, and she quite enjoyed the look on his face.

"Perhaps."

"Ugh." The protest came from the human, his nose wrinkled as he leaned away from them, as if whatever they had just shared was contagious.

Giving Strife a faint quirk of her mouth that held none of her previous suggestion, Kida moved to kneel next to the young man, focusing on the wound on his arm. Halani, who had chosen to perch himself on the edge of the hillside, had done a fine job of cleaning it. Now she only hoped she could manage to heal it.

"Where will you go now?" She asked, her quiet tone paired with her proximity causing the human to jolt slightly.

He waved a hand dismissively, not quite meeting her steady gaze and instead focusing on his food. "I know, this isn't my place. Let me get my arm fixed and a night's rest, and I'll be on my way."

Kida's brows furrowed, flesh hand hovering over his wound, but the older elf spoke before she could.

"You're right, _shem_. This isn't your place." Reaching over, Strife grasped his uninjured shoulder with a grin. "But then, once upon a time, it wasn't mine either."

The young man gave Strife a hesitant smile, one that made her fight to keep herself from expressing her own, deciding on a quiet hum. She was in the dark about what exactly these two had been through in the past two days, Irelin hadn't had time to explain, but there was no doubt that a great deal, if not all, had not been good. If it were anyone else she would be surprised that they were still alive, what with their injuries and who was chasing them, but this was Strife. She knew him, knew what he was capable of, and while she still felt anxious, she was also filled with pride, relief, and admiration.

They were alive, _he_ was alive, and as much as her curiosity burned, the rest could wait until the morn.

"What is your name?" Kida asked after a moment of silence, the word _da'len_ nearly following the question, leaving her baffled as to why she would consider calling him such. The man was no elf, and he couldn't have been much younger than herself, so why?

Perhaps she simply felt old.

"My name is Myrion." He spoke once he'd swallowed the last bit of his food, his eyes trained on her metal fingers as she wrapped them around his elbow.

Ever since she'd arrived the human had refused to look at her properly, choosing instead to send quick glances toward her, keeping his gaze anywhere but her own. It wasn't something that surprised her, she made many people act similar in the past, and had learned long ago not to let it affect her. Alas, while it was useful in her position as Inquisitor, it was never something she particularly enjoyed when trying to speak to someone without the title.

"I am Kida," She hesitated as she pulled up his sleeve to better see his wound, then braced herself for the inevitable. "Leader of the Inquisition."

"You're the Inquisitor!" Surprise colored his tone, along with a poorly concealed mix of curiosity and awe. For the first time he met her gaze, his previous nerves forgotten.

"Not what you expected, Myrion?" Strife chimed in amusedly, resting an elbow on his raised knee.

"No, not really." He admitted, causing Kida to raise a brow.

_'What did he expect? For me to be seven foot tall and wearing flaming armor?'_ Now that she thought it, it wouldn't be the first time that had happened.

"I knew you were a knife-" The human's words were cut off when Strife kicked his foot lightly, all amusement gone from his sharp eyes and replaced with a warning. "Er. I've heard things about you."

Sending the older elf a grateful look, she raised her flesh hand to hover over Myrion's arm, a blue glow seeping from her fingers. "That is something I will never enjoy hearing." She stated tiredly, already regretting her choice of telling him. "Most of what everyone says is nonsense."

"So you didn't really fight an assassin in your smallclothes with nothing but a fork?" Her spine stiffened at that. The man had the audacity to sound _disappointed_.

"I was dressed. . ." She bristled, feeling Strife's curious gaze pinned on her expression, his mouth curving up, before reluctantly continuing. "And it was a butter knife, but I did not use it."

She had, as Varric had so eloquently put in the past, 'done some weird shit.'

Her admission caused the older elf to laugh, a hand coming up to hold his stomach, teeth flashing white as he grinned. The sight of him nearly brought forth her own chuckle, but it was one she suppressed, choosing instead to give a faint smile. At least, until she saw the glint of pain in his eyes and the hole in his tunic, big enough for an arrow.

Ice crystalized across her chest so quickly she barely contained her flinch, inhaling deeply as a wave of anger rolled over her. It was lucky that she didn't see it earlier, else there was a high chance those Qunari would not have left the clearing.

As she continued to heal his arm, Myrion stared wide-eyed and asked questions that became stranger each time they passed his lips. Despite her now distant and icy mood, she answered him as politely as she could manage, her mind focused solely on healing and Strife.

He was yawning by the time she finished healing his cuts, his queries coming slower as his posture slumped. It was some of her better work, though it was nothing close to what someone with more skill could have done. Nevertheless, he thanked her quietly and bud them a well rest, retreating to a far corner of the camp to sleep. It was only moments later that he began to lightly snore, causing her to wonder how exactly he managed to fall asleep so quickly.

But the thought was dismissed when she met Strife's gaze, previous concerns rushing back into her mind at the sight of him.

Inhaling slowly, she rose and moved to sit in front of him, waving one of her glowing orbs closer as he shifted to mirror her position. Tight with tension she reached out, taking one of his hands in hers to better see a lash across his forearm, no doubt from a branch. A light tremor ran through her hands as she studied him closely, the sight of every injury showing her how much he had went through, how close he'd come to losing his life. The elf was resilient, she knew this, but that knowledge did nothing to prevent her from fretting and imagining every way it could have went wrong.

She'd nearly lost him, and he wasn't even hers to loose.

Pointedly ignoring the smile he wore, she summoned her magic, drawing her fingertips up the cut on his arm with careful movement. Playing the healer was something she enjoyed about as much as she did going to see one. Which is to say, she was not pleased in the slightest. But this was _him,_ and for him she would be one for as long as it was needed of her.

She was aware that there was no need for her to touch him for the spell to work, but it grounded her, giving her a way to physically remind herself that he was there. Of course, she wouldn't have done so if it made the man uncomfortable, but he seemed far from it, appearing as though he enjoyed her closeness.

Furrowing her brows, she touched her fingertips to his jawline, leaning forward slightly to get a better view. He followed willingly, allowing her to angle his face however she wished, his gaze never straying from hers.

"I've never seen you fuss before, _lethallan._ " He said a grin, causing her to pause in her assessment of a bruise.

Callused fingers borne from battle curled under his chin, the gentleness of her touch at odds with the serious expression she wore. A blue glow followed her thumb as she brushed the pad over his split lip. "Be still and let me heal your lip."

"Is that all you'll do to my lips?"

Unbidden, a smile broke across her face, wide and amused as her shoulders shook from a suppressed laugh. Her eyes sparkled, liquid gold framed by the golden branches of Mythal, the contrast of it on her alabaster skin a thing to behold. She had already been frayed from her exhaustion, her worry for him, and the pressure of the day, and his bold words were enough to break her usually impenetrable shield.

"There it is." He said with satisfaction, grin flashing in the faint light. "That's the smile I was looking for."

Smile turning sweet she held his gaze, resisting the urge to duck her head like a nervous _da'len_ as a flush bloomed across her face. Her hands fell from his jaw to his forearms, strong and lean with muscle beneath her touch.

Staring at him as she was, her mind drifted back to when they had first met.

He had been sent with her for an infiltration mission, close to seven months ago now. The nervousness that usually came over people when meeting her hadn't affected him, it was almost as though he took her expressionless mask as a personal challenge. He'd teased her, grinned at her, tested how far he would have to go to break past her careful distance and pull more from her. Truthfully, she had considered him to be akin to an annoying fly, buzzing around her, hoping to get her attention for longer than was necessary for the mission.

But that comparison hadn't lasted long, disappearing as soon as he nearly made her smile. She had tried to hide it, turning her face away, not wanting to give him the satisfaction, but he'd caught a glimpse of how her lips curved up at the edges. It had made him far to happy in her opinion, but it wasn't in her to be irritated. It was so very rare for someone to ignore how she came off, for them to tease her as he did, for them to not blatantly gawk at her silver arm, and she held an appreciation for him because of it.

It wasn't until their second meeting that he flirted with her, and before she could properly think it through she'd responded in kind. Those words passing his lips was something she hadn't expected and when he continued, spurred forward by her reciprocation, she'd laughed. Her reaction, paired with her blush and the occasional quip she offered in return, seemed to encourage him. It became a sort of dance between them when they were together, and it built a fondness, taunt and strong as a bowstring. She had considered their flirting a part of their friendship, as she held a similar dynamic with Dorian, unaware of what silently grew between them.

It was during their last meeting that she realized she fancied him as more than a friend, more than a companion and comrade in arms. He'd merely told her that he thought her hair was pretty, yet out of all of his smooth, bold words it was that small compliment that sent her heart racing.

She had never been one to let emotions sit, especially ones such as these, and would have said something by now. Alas, there was never a quiet moment that they had alone to themselves. Always working together on missions, gathered with other people, separated by different duties. Though he rarely expressed it, she knew it bothered him that they never had a chance to speak when they weren't fighting a battle in some form or fashion.

Until now, it seemed, but now she suddenly was at a loss for words.

It wasn't until she felt his fingers brush over the inside of her wrist that she realized she still held his ocean blue gaze, hands resting on his forearms, mirroring that fond little smile he wore. His eyes. . . even when he looked at her as he did, they refused to abandon their piercing quality.

Swallowing harshly she began to pull away, not wanting to impose any longer on his personal space, frost coiling up her spine from the proximity. Before she moved more than an inch however, he caught her fingers and tugged them closer until their hands rested against his chest, causing her breath to hitch.

"Leaving so soon, lass?"

_Lass._ She wondered if he was aware of how that word affected her.

Inhaling deeply, she suppressed a shiver rising within her that had nothing to do with the frost spiderwebbing across her back. "My apologies. I do not mean to hover."

"I don't mind." His expression was strangely intense, an open gentleness to his tone she hadn't had the pleasure of hearing before.

Hesitation took her, the air around them seeming to still. Even with her flesh hand against his chest, his warmth seeping into her palm, anxiety at what could have happened continued to grip her throat. She knew he was well and alive, knew that what injuries he had would heal, but it bothered her more than she expected that she wasn't able to do much to help him.

Slowly she raised her free hand and slid her fingers through his hair, gently pushing it back out of his eyes. She watched intently as he relaxed into her touch, eyes rolling closed at the sensation of her nails lightly scratching over his scalp. A soft sigh passed his lips when she repeated the action, the sound causing her lips to quirk up faintly.

Catching sight of a shallow cut by his temple her brow furrowed, and she abandoned her work on his hair to brush her thumb over it. Before she could do more than that she felt his hand cup her chin, making her snap her gaze to his.

"I'm alright, Kida." The use of her name, paired with his gentle tone, was enough to make her mind calm its frantic spinning.

"I know, I simply-" She closed her eyes and sighed through her nose, briefly squeezing his wrist before moving to heal the cut. "Must make sure."

Once finished she gave him a soft smile, slightly hesitant in the way she rested her hand on his shoulder, prepared to pull away at the slightest sign that her presence made him uncomfortable. Even with the flirting they'd shared in the past and how close they were now, she was not sure if he was serious or if it was all simple teasing. It was difficult for her to tell with anyone, but she found Strife particularly hard to read.

There was no sign of discomfort however, if anything he seemed to lean closer to her.

This near, she could see the small flecks of silver in his eyes, starlight in the backdrop of an ocean. He was handsome, worldly in a way that said he'd not lived a sheltered life, painting a striking figure with his silver hair and tan skin. Gaze drifting, she studied the curve of his face, the shape of his jaw and nose, wondering down to his lips.

_'He has a fine mouth.'_ In any other situation she would have chastised herself for such a thought, but in that moment she couldn't bring herself to care.

She was unaware who moved forward first, perhaps it was both of them, but the next she knew his mouth was on hers, pulling a gasp from her lungs. As gentle as it was, she felt as though she were kissing a storm, barely restrained passion held just beneath the chaste press of their lips. The hand that cupped her chin moved to trace her jaw, spurring her to lean forward, lacing her fingers through the hair at the nape of his neck.

They were slow to break apart, foreheads touching, lingering close enough for their breath to mingle.

"I was worried, I ran as fast as I could." Her admission was soft, nearly whispered, hesitation weighing her as she allowed him to witness her vulnerability. Her metal hand drifted to his shoulder, featherlight, where the Qunari arrow had struck him. _'Not fast enough.'_

"You made it in time." The reassurance slowly grounded her, giving her a tether to hold, his voice a warm reminder that the words rang true. Pulling back enough to meet her gaze he smiled at her, the expression holding none of his usual teasing, sending a warm flush creeping across her face.

_'He is here, alive and well.'_

"You're here now." His accent curled with his quiet tone, the way he spoke the words sounding as if he were saying them for himself, his hand curving around the back of her neck as he pulled her forward.

The kiss snatched the air from their lungs, filled with a wanting not truly expressed until that moment, a fervor lining the caress of their mouths. With a shaky exhale she parted her lips, trailing her flesh fingers down the back of his neck to in-between his shoulder blades, a firm touch that caused him to pull her closer, a hand on the small of her back. A shiver coursed through her when his free hand cupped her hip, fingers gripping her clothing.

_'Oh. He is serious.'_

A pale blush traveled from her chest to her hairline when she realized how close he'd coaxed her, nearly into his lap. With a breathless chuckle she broke their kiss, arms resting around his shoulders, smiling when he followed after her. Expression fond, she softly pressed her lips to the corner of his mouth, elated by the grin he gave her and that her affection was returned.

"You should rest." She said quietly, remembering where they were. Reluctance pulled at her, her want to hold him a strong thing, but she suppressed it. There would be time come tomorrow to speak about what had happened, what exactly they wanted from each other, and it could wait until then. "Halani and I will keep watch tonight."

Slowly she extracted herself from him, intent on giving him space to rest, but she had hardly begun to stand when he caught her wrist. He gave her a playful tug when she glanced up in surprise, a smile curving his lips.

"Stay."

A simple word, a simple request, a simple answer, yet it nearly sent her stuttering.

"Of course." Came her stilted reply, her tone far too formal for the setting. Cursing her awkwardly blurted words and doing her best to ignore his amused laugh, she settled beside him with her legs crossed. She intended on simply keeping watch there while he slept, acting as a silent guardian until Halani woke, and thus nearly jerked in surprise when Strife laid his head in her lap. Ice crystalized up her back at the sight of the warm smile he gave her, heat blooming in her chest and across her cheekbones.

With a small, involuntary quirk of her lips she threaded her flesh fingers through the silver hair at his crown, tilting her head fondly as his eyes slipped closed. A stray breeze rustled the leaves on the trees and she turned her face toward it, allowing it to caress her skin, serenity taking hold of her.

The silence stretched calmly, her fingers continuing their rhythmic combing as she gazed at the surrounding forest, relaxed but alert. Strife's breathing was deep and slow, making her believe he'd fallen asleep, at least until he spoke.

"Are you coming to the clan with us?" He asked, opening his eyes and catching sight of her raised brow.

She pondered for a moment, breathing deeply as she blinked. That had been her plan, but would it be wise? His clan was kind to her, far kinder than her own had been, but they treated her differently. Be it because of her status as Inquisitor, the tales of what she'd done, the stories told by her clan when she still resided with them, or a combination of all. She was an outcast even among her own people.

But she needed supplies, food, and she wished to spend more time with Strife, even if the detour would make her late for Rivain.

"Yes, but I will not stay long. I have other places I am needed, battles to fight."

He hummed low in his throat, and despite their conversation, the sound caused warmth to flow over her.

_'Blast it all. Get ahold of yourself.'_

Studying the sky above, he spoke, "I'll go with you then."

" _What?_ " It wasn't her intention to sound as baffled and bewildered as she did, and she grimaced.

Raising a brow he locked his gaze with hers, "Unless I'm not welcome?"

"What about your clan?" She asked curiously, tilting her head slightly. She would have had to have been a fool not to know how much helping their people meant to him.

"I can always come back," He reached up, catching a stray lock of her hair and winding it around his fingers, "And I think I could do more for them by helping you, lass."

He smiled, and after a moment she mirrored him with a chuckle, leaning down to gently rest her forehead on his.

"I would not be opposed if you joined me."

"I knew you liked me."

"Quiet." The word was breathed against his lips, a soft fondness to it, and she felt his grin before she kissed him. His fingers twined into her hair as she brushed her tongue along his bottom lip, teasingly tugging at the roots until she pulled away with an amused huff. Brushing her lips up the bridge of his nose she straightened, her flesh fingers trailing over his chest to interlace with his. "Sleep."

With a faint curve of her mouth she watched the shadows of the forest, feeling more so than hearing Strife's breathing slow. His hand was warm around hers, encasing, comforting, the beat of his heart steadying. The heat was a strange contrast considering the ice that made its home just beneath her skin, but it was pleasant. Brushing her thumb over the back of his hand, tracing one of the scars there, she began to plan her next moves.

After all, she was in the middle of a brewing war, but at least now she wouldn't be alone.

**Author's Note:**

> In conclusion, I am what the masses call a Soft Bitch™.
> 
> Seriously though, I hope I did him justice and I didn't let my need for Comfort™ override my mind.


End file.
